


Mush

by MistressofMimics



Series: Repkyle: Love and Family [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Gay Relationship, Caves, Complete, Domestic, Food, Gen, Headcanon, Humans, Interspecies Relationship, Kyle & Rogelio Adopted Imp, Kyle is the Mom Figure, Lizardfolk, M/M, Meeting the Parents, My First Repkyle Fic, One Shot, Pet Names, Post-Canon, The Road to El Dorado (2000) References, Traditions, repkyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressofMimics/pseuds/MistressofMimics
Summary: Kyle and Imp meet Rogelio's parents.
Relationships: Kyle & Rogelio & Imp (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Series: Repkyle: Love and Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179224
Kudos: 7
Collections: Interspecies





	Mush

Mist and starlight wreathed around the waterfall casting a multitude of rainbows over the rocks. Kyle blushed as Rogelio lifted him by his butt over a fallen log. When he was on his own two feet again, he turned and held his arms out for Imp. The tiny, blue-skinned, bat-like creature flapped his tiny wings to get over the log before nestling in his arms, a sort of pleased hiss left Imp's lips. He stepped back a foot and stared in awe as Rogelio easily hopped over the log.

Rogelio roared three times, and he thought he understood the words, "Home." and, "Parents."

Rogelio led them behind the waterfall into a mossy, carefully hewn tunnel, at least he assumed it was carefully hewn, lit by little white glowing mushrooms. Imp chattered before fluttering down and stuffing one of the mushrooms into his mouth. Rogelio rumbled a bit disapprovingly, and he picked up Imp before gently rebuking him. "That's not a very nice thing to do, Imp. We don't go around eating other people's lighting, even if they are mushrooms. Okay?"

Imp mimicked his okay but didn't say anything else. Rather tellingly though, Imp crawled back into the baby carrier, which Rogelio was still wearing. They wound their way through a long subtly descending tunnel that opened into a mist and mushroom-filled grotto with a large, crystal clear pond in the middle.

"What are we doing here, Ro?"

The well-built lizard rumbled, walked to the pond, picked a handful of silver-green seaweed and mimed washing himself.

"Oh, okay." Kyle was still a bit nervous about undressing around Rogelio, even though Rogelio only seemed to have positive things to say about it. Instead of being cool he thought it would be, the water was nice and warm. When he pulled up a clump of the weird seaweed, it smelled like a mixture of warm earth and...lemons? Well, at least it wasn't Lonnie's socks. Now there was an awful smell. After cleaning themselves up, he and Rogelio both cleaned Imp. Although he made sure to scrub thoroughly behind Imp's ears and around his wing joints or sockets or whatever they were called.

They re-dressed then followed Rogelio through a series of comfortably warm, winding tunnels. Every once in awhile the openings that dotted them would echo with distant rumbles and roars. When Rogelio finally stopped, it was beside an opening that had a piece of slate hanging from it reading, "Rogelio, Kyle and Imp." Rogelio roared loudly, half a minute later two male lizards appeared. One was well-built with grey scales, yellow eyes and brown hair while the other had a slim build, green scales and brown eyes. Both were wearing open-faced robes and slacks of a fine dark fabric. He found himself crushed into a big, scaly hug full of back pats and happy rumbles. Rogelio's well-built Dad took his hand and led him into the large, circular cavern.

Atop a grey couch were two signs reading, "Miguel." well-built Dad pointed to himself, which left smaller Dad as, "Tulio." There was a large table made of brown rock in the middle of the room. It was covered in pitchers of bubbly water, cups and food. Most prominently a kind of roasted bird and a large fish on crystalline platters along with a large bowl of salad. There was also a small bowlful of milk and tiny roasted bird placed before a much smaller seat.

Kyle couldn't ever imagine going back to nutrient bars after food like that. It was nice to have a sure-fire place to stay. It was also really, really nice not to have to listen to Lonnie blaming him for everything.


End file.
